The present invention relates to a service integrated transmission system operating in time multiplex. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of transmitting signals of different information rates between a subscribing station and a central exchange of such a system wherein the signals are combined by means of multiplexers at the transmitting station and recovered by means of demultiplexers at the receiving station or end.
A system of this type is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift (Laid Open Application) No. 2,262,933 which discloses a method for transmitting different communications signals in a time multiplex transmission system, wherein the time multiplex frame is divided into m subframes and each subframe is divided into z time slots. The time multiplex frame is occupied with signals in such a manner that first the respective i.sup.th time slot of the subframe is occupied and only after the i.sup.th time slots in all subframes of a time multiplex frame are occupied, will an adjacent time slot in the subframes be occupied additionally. While this method of time allocation makes it possible to effect a flexible adaptation to traffic, it has the drawback that it also requires a relatively large amount of controls.